


Encounter

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead: 400 Days - Fandom, The Walking Dead: A New Frontier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Missionary Position, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Wyatt finds something very odd in Vince's room.Crack.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **"I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT!" -Not Literally Productions, 2013**
> 
> I was disappointed with S3. We NEVER learned what happened to these characters.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ came on the beige-wooden door, as a deep-voice radiated through it. "Dude," Wyatt said on the other side of the door, and then looked at the sheet that was in his hands. He groaned, pursing his lips up. He knocked on the door two more times, before sighing and letting himself through.

"Vince, do you know—" his eyes darted up to where Vince's bed was, and then his chest stiffened."—OH MY GOD!"

Vince's head darted to Wyatt's face quickly as a whip. The former's lips were curved downwards, as his eyebrows were arched up to the sky. He whimpered, as he had been jump-scared.

"What the… What the hell are you doing man?" Wyatt took a step back, pointing his free hand at his friend. Or rather who was right below him.

"Could you keep it down?" ordered the person who was right below, with a straight, unamused line on his face. He was around the latter's age, with tanned skin and a gold chain necklace hanging off his collarbone.

Wyatt frowned, just as irked at this guy as he was to him. He gripped his fists, scolding him, "I ain't chattin' with you yet, dude!"

"Guys," a young woman's voice cut into the air, walking up to Vince's doorframe with a curious look on her face. "What's all the shoutin' about?" When Bonnie saw the bed, she put a hand to her chest. She appeared as a distraught mother, not believing what was happening.

Though, instead of being upset, she inquired, "That wouldn't be Javier, right?" with a nervous tone in her voice. "The guy you talked about just two days ago?" as she set a knuckle by her cheek.

"Yeah," Wyatt demanded, stomping one foot on the bed, "is he, VINCE?" he snapped at him, though rather comically.

Vince rubbed his face, groaning, "Yeah," he darted at both of his housemates. "Guys," his hand was directed at the young man below him. "This is Javier Garcia. My, _date_."

"Oh, because there's—" Bonnie would've continued that sentence if someone hadn't stomped their right fist on the door.

"JAVI!" cried out a tanned man like Javi, only he was bit older and _angrier_. Bonnie backed away.

Javi jolted, covering his chest as he stuttered. "D-David?! What are you doing here?"

David did not answer his question, his frown growing even heavier on his face as he stomped over to the bed. He pushed Vince away from his brother with one hand, as the latter grunted. Vince fell on the carpet, his blue flannel boxers close to his knees and his hands covering his mid-area. David grabbed Javi by the nape of his neck as if he were salad lettuce.

"AHHH!" Javi cried out after David slung him over his shoulder like a potato bag. "David, what the hell man?" he demanded, rocking his bare legs in the air like a child.

"Shut it!" the older Garcia snapped, escorting himself out of the room. Vince appeared out of the room, on his knees as his mid-area was now covered.

"Javi! I'll call you!" he called to his male lover. There was no way he could let this happen again.

"Please!" Javier answered back, hand cupped over his mouth. "And send my baseball jersey over too! I left it on the drawer!" as David disappeared from the house.


End file.
